


Who's the real monster?

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is captured by Voldemort, and after months of being under his tender care while refusing to give him the information. Harry is placed under a ritual which turns him into the dark creature known to the wizarding world; a dragon demon. What happen when those Harry refused to betray turn the back on him?  What happens when the demonic powers he doesn’t know about activate and warp him to a whole new world? Will the now betrayed, near broken, Harry, with powers he has no idea about let alone know how to control, find a place for himself. Harry potter/One piece crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter

** Who’s the real monster ? **

 

Summary \- Harry is captured by Voldemort, and after months of being under his tender care while refusing to give him the information. Harry is placed under a ritual which turns him into the dark creature known to the wizarding world; a dragon demon. What happen when those Harry refused to betray turn the back on him? What happens when the demonic powers he doesn't know about activate and warp him to a whole new world? Will the now betrayed, near broken, Harry, with powers he has no idea about let alone know how to control, find a place for himself. Harry potter/One piece crossover.

**Chapter one**

Harry breathed through his broken nose; easily ignoring the small amount of pain said action had caused him as he did this. After all Harry was long since used to minor pain like that. However, even as he ignored this pain he should be feeling, Harry found it much harder, if not all but impossible, to not pay attention to the smell that said previous action had caused him to breathe in.

Then again most people found it hard to ignore the very strong smell of blood, both fresh and old, the smell of stale sweet and other bodily fluids, as well as the unforgettable smell of rotting flesh. Harry knew without a doubt in his mind that if pain or misery ever had a smell it would smell very similar to what he had just gotten a good whiff of; Harry would bet his life savings on that.

Harry trying to get his mind off the air around him, as well as just what had caused it to smell like that, shifted slightly. Only to immediately wince and begin to desperately wish that he hadn't moved in the first place; despite the fact it did distract him from his previous thoughts.

Harry regretted his actions, not only because said action caused the chains he was in to tighten in an even more uncomfortable hold then they already were, which Harry hadn't honestly thought was even possible, but because said movement, no matter how small it was, jarred many of his numerous injuries; reopening the majority of them as it did so. Something Harry seriously wasn’t happy about; then again who would be happy about that?

Gritting his teeth Harry tried to calm down his now extremely tense body, tried to get his body to ease up even the smallest amount, so the pain he was currently feeling wouldn't be so bad. Which again was something he had learned from previous experiences.

Sadly, this didn't quite work out as Harry wished. As he found himself unable to get his body to calm down and untense in the slightest; no matter how hard he tried too otherwise. If anything his body tensed up even more than it already was, and continued to get even tense with each second that passed. Especially after Harry began to hear soft, yet echoingly loud, footsteps coming in his directions; achingly familiar footsteps at that.

Hearing these footsteps, despite how hard he fought against it and tried to deny it, Harry found himself become more edgy then he had ever been before. However at the same time Harry attempted to pretend that he wasn’t affected in the least bit; he did his best to pretend that his body wasn’t as tight as a rubber band that was going to snap at any second; despite the fact that it was.

Doing his best to act as if he really didn't care about the fact he knew just who was coming towards him, and what was waiting for him when he got there, Harry watched to iron door in front of him An Iron door that, along with the chains he was in, blocked the way toward his freedom.

As he did this, and in an attempt to not stop himself from anticipating what was about to come, Harry withdrew into his mind and began to think of how he had gotten into this hellish situation to begin with. It really wasn't a much more pleasant memory.

_ MEMORY/FLASHBACK _

_Harry was completely and utterly miserable. His fifth year had ended only a little over a month ago and with it came the death of his Godfather. One of the very few people Harry had been willing to call family, and had been called family in return._

_Currently it was only a day before his sixteenth birthday and Harry could honestly say that, at the moment, he never felt more alone then he currently did. Not even the long seemingly endless nights he had spent in his cupboard, when he was younger, came close to what he was currently feeling right then and there. Perhaps that was because, unlike younger Harry, Harry knew what companionship felt like; he knew now what he was missing out on._

_Yes, Harry knew just what he was missing out on now and that he was completely cut off from it, it burned and cut Harry more deeply than he had thought it ever would have. It left him feeling as if there was a gaping hole right in the middle of his chest and Harry truly hated that feeling._

_Harry knew that continuing to think about the empty feeling, no matter how numb he was starting to be come to the world around him because of it, wouldn't do him any good. But at the same time he had no idea as to what to actual do to keep his mind of said emotions._

_So instead, and in an attempt to ignore everything else, Harry swung his legs around until he was facing his owl Hedwig; who looked to be quite worried about him. Seeing this Harry had to smile a little bit before deciding to talk to her about everything that was going on, as well as what he was currently feeling, so he could get it off his chest. Besides talking to Hedwig for some reason had always made Harry feel better before; perhaps that could be true in this case as well._

_"Hey girl, do you feel like you're going through some form of hell right now too?" This earned Harry an almost sympathetic sounding hoot from his owl. Who was, and had been since the beginning of the summer, firmly caged in the slightly cramped cage he had first gotten her in. Hearing this hoot and remembering just how long Hedwig had been in that cage, as well as seeing how thin his owl had gotten during that time frame, Harry couldn’t hold back his winced before he started speaking to his familiar once more; this time as he gently reach through the cage to stroked her feathers._

_"Sorry girl, I shouldn't have asked that, you're suffering more than I am at the moment aren’t you? I mean, at least I get to move around and stretch my legs a bit; even if doing that does tend to seriously piss of my uncle. It's just that…" Hear Harry trailed off as the tears he had been fighting against for the longest time began to fall from his eyes. Only to continue what he was going to say when Hedwig lightly nipped at his fingers; as if urging him on._

_"It's just that with S-Si-Sirius d-dead and-and how everyone else seeming to be doing everything in their power to avoid me; even Ron and Hermione…and this was before the summer vacation even started….it's just, it just really hurts and makes me feel that, that I don't even matter to them. That I never really did. That maybe they blame me for his death, and maybe they should…I mean it was my fa-OWW! What was that for Hedwig!?" Harry was interrupted from what he was saying as Hedwig not liking what he was saying bit down hard on his finger before giving him a reproaching hoot._

_Harry getting what Hedwig was getting at, and blushing slightly as he avoided her glaring golden eyes. Started petting her again before correcting what he was saying; even if he couldn’t quite bring himself to believe what he was currently saying._

_"Okay maybe it wasn't completely my fault. But still I should have though a bit more ahead then I did. I could have tried harder to get in contact with someone…but at the same time that doesn't give my friends the right to ignore me the way they have been! They could at least give me a reason why their doing so….right girl?" Here Harry looked beseechingly at his owl and got a soothing head-butt to the fingers in her cage. Feeling this Harry gave Hedwig a gentle smile. One that got a great deal bitterer as he started talking again. This time on a completely different subject then what he had been previously talking about._

_"You know Hedwig if I had any way of getting you out of that cage I would have you out in a heartbeat; even if I had to use my wand to do so. You deserve to be free…But I can't, my uncle took that from me, as well as everything but you, the very second I walked through that door. I guess we're both trapped here in this hellhole the headmaster dares calls my home. Ha, as if this place would ever be a home to me. It more like a prison cell than anything else, complete with my own sadistic guards; always has been." Harry paused in what he was saying and took a sad look at Hedwig, taking in everything about her, before starting again; sounding almost lost and broken as he did so._

_"Hedwig, why do I get the feeling something horrible is going to happen soon? That this will be one of, if not the last times I will be able to see you? Why do I get the feeling that my world is about to be completely pulled from underneath my feet and there nothing I can do about it?" However Hedwig was going to react to Harry's statement would never be known as Harry's door was suddenly roughly, and loudly, thrown open. Before Harry's uncle came storming in an ugly, and to Harry absolutely bone chilling, smile clear on his face._

_Harry seeing this smile felt a shudder work its way down his spine and began to wonder just what the hell his uncle had in store for him to put him in such a good mood; absolutely nothing good that is for sure. As if knowing what Harry was thinking Vernon sauntered, making it look more like a waddle than anything else, toward the steadily paling Harry; all the while telling the frightened teen what he had in plan for him._

_"Well Boy, I have told you multiple times that I never wanted you in my house; no doubt about that. So, I have found someone who could take care of my problem for me by problem…and by problem I mean you freak. Speaking of which the person helping be get rid of you is a freak just like you. But at the moment he is being a useful freak so I can ignore that… for now. Some guy name Lucius or something freaky like that. Even offered me a good deal of money for compensation for ever having to deal with a freak like you." Here Vernon took in Harry's even paler face and wide eyes before giving the boy in front of him an even bigger smile before lunging at Hedwig's cage; managing to grab in before Harry because of Harry’s shocked state._

_"Now freak just to make sure that you can't ruin this deal for me…" Here Vernon, after harshly punching a despite Harry, who was trying to save his beloved owl, a crossed the head, pulled out a gun. Before pointing it at a wildly hooting, and trying to escape, Hedwig, then after looking into Harry’s desperately pleading green eyes gleefully opened fire at her. Shooting her at least five times and then threw he bleed, destroy, body at an openly sobbing Harry._

_"Now the freak will be here to pick you up in an half an hour is ready to leave then…. Oh and Happy birthday freak."_

_ END MEMORY/ FLASHBACK _

Harry shook his head and grimaced, remembering being sold off by his uncle wasn't the best idea to calm himself down. Nor did it seem to really help him any in pretending that he didn't care as now Harry could feel a single teardrop going slowly down his face in memory of the death of his beloved owl. No doubt that would really amuse his abductors; even if they didn’t know the reason why he was crying.

Speaking of abductors Harry could hear the footsteps he had been hearing earlier stop right in front of his door. It seemed his tormenter at long last had arrived. Hearing this caused Harry to inwardly curse as he did his best to keep a completely neutral look on his face; managing to do a decent job of it as the thick concrete dungeon door opened. Letting in one of the last man, if you could call actually call him a man, Harry wanted to ever see, and one of Harry's main tormenters; Voldemort.

Seeing his snake like face Harry nearly lost the unexpressive look he had been trying so hard to keep; as he tried his best not to snarl murderously at the murder in front of him. Sadly, much to Harry disgruntlement, some of the rage he had been feeling had managed to slip through his mask and worst yet it seemed to seriously amuse Voldemort to see it. That is if what the snake like bastard said next, and the tone he said it in, meant anything.

"Ahh Potter, I see you still have some fight left it you. That's good broken people are nowhere near as fun to play with then people who still have that spark and foolishly believe they still have a chance. Is that what you believe Potter? That you still have a chance? That your….friends will come and somehow rescue you from the big bad dark lord?" As he spoke, all most spitting out the word friends and clearly mocking Harry at the end, Voldemort calmly strolled over to where Harry was tightly chained up and brought his hand up to cup the now wildly struggling teen's face. Looking at the face in his hold, and smiling at both the pure rage and never ending fight in his nemesis eyes Voldemort continued talking; looking straight into Harry's eyes as he did so.

"Yes, it's good you still have that fight in you Harry. It's good that after everything you have been put through for the last six month." Here Voldemort paused and gave a smirk at Harry, seeing clearly the confusion in the teen’s eyes; obviously.

"Yes Potter, six months. That's how long you have been here and still not even a hint of a rescue has been seen. Some caring 'friends' you have there Harry; I am complexly jealous of you on that account…. Really I am. “Here Voldemort gave Harry an absolutely infuriating smirk and even patted Harry on the cheek before continuing on.

“Now where was I. Ah Yes it's 'good' that despite the hell that you have been put through by me and my men you still haven't broken; you refuse to break. It gives me so many new chances…." Here Voldemort gave Harry another bone chilling smile and paused letting dread fill those oh so green eyes of Potter's before continuing.

"I'm sure you're wondering just what type of chances I am talking about. Right Potter?" Again Voldemort proved that he should never be allowed to smile, gaining a small shutter from Harry as he did so.

"It's simple Potter. Your stubbornness and refusal to give in, no matter what I do to you, is giving me a chance to learn new magics. Magics I never dared test before; at least not till now. Newer, and even more painful, forms of torture, and because of you I get to seeing the cause and effects of certain rituals. What a wonderful volunteer you are, and I so thank you for it. Best of all it has been shown that ritual like the ones I am planning always work better when they are done close to, but before, a magical being’s inheritance. Which happens to be their seventeenth birthday, luckily your sixteen and we have another six months till that happens…isn’t that fortunate, think of all the _fun_ we can have before then."

This said Voldemort dropped Harry's face and pointed his wand at the now pale and wide eyed Harry. Who had temporarily stopped fighting; to stunned to do anything for second or two. This didn't last long as Harry began jerking and fighting against the chains he was in harder than ever; adrenaline pumping through him high enough that he didn't even feel both the chains continuing tightening or the pain that had been bothering him earlier.

Sadly this reaction seemed to be just what Voldemort wanted because he laughed at Harry's futile struggles before sending out a high powered, dark, knock out curse at the teen. Causing said teen, and his already emaciated and seriously injured body, to go limp in the chains that were holding him; not to mention literally bounce of the wall that was holding him several times. Again this reaction caused the dark lord to give an amused, yet sinister, sounding chuckle before levitating the limp body, chains and all, to where he wanted to place him.

Groaning Harry slowing began to wake up from the curse he had been hit with, inwardly cursing the fact he had reacted the way he had to Voldemort's taunts to begin with. Then after cursing himself out for his reaction Harry began to curse himself for also succumb to the effects of said curse.

That's when he recalled exactly why he had reacted to Voldemort's taunts, or more like promises, and the fact that the dark lord seemed so keen on knocking him out. Harry remembering this, and having a good guess why the snake lord wanted him knocked out, shot up from his fallen position.

Or at least he attempted to because Harry quickly found out he couldn't rise much higher than he had been, that is to say Harry could barely even lift his head up off the ground he was forced to lay on, seeing as he was now currently chained down in a kneeling fashion.

Feeling more than seeing this Harry once again tried to pull himself in a as high as possible position, attempting to see how much give the chains holding him had. But this all seemed for not, only served to drain Harry further of the little energy he did have, because it seemed that the chains had pretty much no give at all. Realizing this Harry couldn’t stop the sigh that left his lips before lifting his head as high as he could and beginning to look around; hoping that since he couldn't move he could at least get an idea as to what was going on.

When Harry did this he found himself going paler then he ever had been before, if that was actual possible, and that was because of what Harry was able to see once he did this. What little he managed to see was the fact that instead of chained up in the dungeons like he had been Harry was now chained down in the middle of a large rune circle. A very large rune circle made off what looked to be thousands upon thousands of repeating runes, runes that he had never seen before in his life. And this was despite the fact that Harry had starting learning runes in his fourth year and was currently considered to be beyond Hogwarts's level in runes.

Seeing all the unknown runes Harry swallowed and to keep his mind off of them, especially considering the ones he did notice, and at least partly recognized, didn’t look all that friendly. So instead of looking at them, knowing that if he continued to stare at them he would most likely drive himself into a panic trying to figure out just what they meant, Harry instead looked beyond the large rune circle; doing his best to look outside of it.

Only to go a sickly shade of green on top of his already way too pale skin at what he saw once he did this. Because there, just outside the rune circle was six dead, obviously tortured bodies, all of which had been completely drained of their blood; in several rather creative, cruel, ways. To make it worse each of the bodies where people Harry had known and got along with pretty well; even if he couldn't honestly call the friends. Shaken by this sight Harry turned his head in the opposite direction of it all, now looking straight in front of him instead of at his sides.

Again Harry found himself regretting this action when he saw what he was now looking at now. It was Voldemort, who had obviously waiting for Harry to turn to face him, because the second Harry was facing him, and Voldemort knew he had Harry's attention, he drew the dagger through the seventh, and final sacrifice for what Harry know knew was going to be an extremely dark ritual, throat. Before beginning to chant, almost sounding like he was speaking in Parsltounge as he did so.

"Verto is ones vultus in ut of alius. Take suus bones quod effrego lemma Take suus viscus quod tear is ex him pro restituo is per alius. Warp suus cruor , vomica is ex per in quod planto is a novus. Verto is unus in quispiam futurus vereor. verto him in altissimus of vereor. Take quod planto suus vultus ut of a everto. Beatus nox noctis , beatus veneficus operor meus bidding quod verto is unus intus orbis in quispiam is nunquam vota futurus. Tutela non pro suus volo quod take cruor vitualamen ut facio unus in orbis a everto , Nullus everto tamen unus futurus vereor A extraho inter snakes. Verto unus in orbis quod planto is ut dolens ut possible. Is EGO mos vos. Is EGO to order vos. Sic mos sic vadum is exsisto. Verto is ones vultus in ut of alius. Take suus bones quod effrego lemma Take suus viscus quod tear is ex him pro restituo is per alius. Warp suus cruor , vomica is ex per in quod planto is a novus. Verto is unus in quispiam futurus vereor. verto him in altissimus of vereor. Take quod planto suus vultus ut of a everto. Beatus nox noctis , beatus veneficus operor meus bidding quod verto is unus intus orbis in quispiam is nunquam vota futurus. Tutela non pro suus volo quod take cruor vitualamen ut facio unus in orbis a everto , Nullus everto tamen unus futurus vereor A extraho inter snakes. Verto unus in orbis quod planto is ut dolens ut possible. Is EGO mos vos. Is EGO to order vos. Sic mos sic vadum is exsisto. Verto is ones vultus in ut of alius. Take suus bones quod effrego lemma Take suus viscus quod tear is ex him pro restituo is per alius. Warp suus cruor , vomica is ex per in quod planto is a novus. Verto is unus in quispiam futurus vereor. verto him in altissimus of vereor. Take quod planto suus vultus ut of a everto. Beatus nox noctis , beatus veneficus operor meus bidding quod verto is unus intus orbis in quispiam is nunquam vota futurus. Tutela non pro suus volo quod take cruor vitualamen ut facio unus in orbis a everto , Nullus everto tamen unus futurus vereor A extraho inter snakes. Verto unus in orbis quod planto is ut dolens ut possible. Is EGO mos vos. Is EGO to order vos. Sic mos sic vadum is exsisto."1

Harry, panic raising and desperately trying to escape, listened as Voldemort said this chant and repeated it three times. Then as the last syllable left Voldemort's snake like lips Harry felt pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was as if someone had torn out his magic turned it into molten lave forced it back in him, and then left said molten lave melt in from the inside out.

Just as the pain he was feeling got too much for his weakened body to stand and he was passing out Harry felt another shiver go down his spine as he heard Voldemort's last words to him as darkness claimed him.

"Now Potter, let's see if those so called friends of yours are a true as you continue to believe."

 

 

1: Transform this one’s form into that of another. Take his bones and break them, Take his flesh and tear it from him before replacing it with another. Warp his blood, boil it from within and make it a new. Turn this one into something to be feared. Transform him into the highest of fears. Take and make his form that of a demon. Blessed nigh, blessed magic do my bidding and transform this one within the circle into something he never wished to be. Care not for his wants and take the blood sacrificed to the to make the one in the circle a demon, Not any demon but one to be feared, A dragon among snakes. Transform the one in the circle and make it as painful as possible. This I will you. This I command you. So will so shall it be. (Repeated three times.)


	2. chapter two

Summary - Harry is captured by Voldemort, and after months of being under his tender care while refusing to give him the information. Harry is placed under a ritual which turns him into the dark creature known to the wizarding world; a dragon demon. What happen when those Harry refused to betray turn the back on him? What happens when the demonic powers he doesn't know about activate and warp him to a whole new world? Will the now betrayed, near broken, Harry, with powers he has no idea about let alone know how to control, find a place for himself. Harry potter/One piece crossover.

** Chapter two **

                The feeling of choking on what tasted like his own blood was the first thing Harry was aware of as he woke up. Then there was the server pain his body was feeling. It felt like someone had ripped his body a parts, squeezed all those parts together then proceeded to pour his consciousness into the bloody mess that was those parts.

                Unable to scream, unable to really move at all, all Harry could do at this moment was let out a choked sounding whimper as he wondered just what had happened to him to put him in the state he was in. He knew from experience that usually the deatheater were creative enough to put him in the amount of pain he currently was in; hell even the so called dark lord Voldemort had never had him in this amount of pain before.

                That is when what had happened before he had passed out came rushing back to him, and if Harry could have moved in the least bit he would have jumped up the very second him mind recalled all of this. Instead all Harry could do was let loose another groan, on that went up to a higher pitch when him mind finally finished translating just what the snake lord had been saying.

                Harry knowing that the ritual at had least partially worked, if anything the pure agony he was currently feeling showed him this much felt like crying. But at the same, even as his mind was nearly overcome by the horror of what had just happened to him, Harry couldn’t help but wonder just why Voldemort had used the ritual on him.

Why had he transformed him into some type of demon? Demons were known to be powerful, they were known to be uncontrollable and worst of all almost all types of magic had no effect on the. This was why there were so feared in the wizarding world…so why had Voldemort put so much effort into transforming him into one?

Harry was interrupted from his thought, and brought back to the utter torture that was reality when a door, that he had no idea was there, slammed open. Letting in the very last person Harry wanted to see; Lord Voldemort. Who upon seeing that Harry was awake smirked at the bloody mess that was his arch nemesis before beginning to speak.

“Good you wake Potter, I am happy to say that the ritual was a success…though I find myself unsure of just what Demon you transformed into; the book did say that it would transform you into whatever demon fit you bet…but I do admit that I did modify the ritual a bit to fit my needs better; after all I really couldn’t have you getting out of my control could I?” Hearing this, and seeing the lustful triumphant gleam in Voldemort’s eyes as he looked at him, Harry felt something deep within him roar out in protest. No one would control him least of all this pathetic, corrupt smell, weak snake in front of him.

Harry would have been shocked about his thoughts, if a huge energy hadn’t suddenly surged forward as soon as he thought those words and the pain he had felt quickly disappeared; leaving his feel stronger and more energized then Harry had ever recalled feeling before. Feeling this Harry couldn’t help but wonder what had just happened and t I it had anything to do with the ritual he had just been forced to go through with.

A sudden instinct to get up and dodge had Harry up and moving before he could even think that he shouldn’t be able to do so. It was after doing this and after Harry saw a bright purple beam of magic hit where he was, that he recalled just how tightly he had previously been chained down. Remembering the fact that , until just seconds ago, he had been chained down Harry stared in disbelieve at his wrist; which were holding the remains of the chains that had been holding him down; highly confused as to what had just happened.

Again on instinct Harry found himself dodging yet another spell, reminding Harry that he wasn’t quite alone. Remembering this, and remembering just who was also was in the room with him, Harry felt a rising bloodlust shoot through him; again feeling more powerful than anything Harry ever recalled feeling before.

Deciding not to fight the bloodlust he was feeling, and instead letting it guide him, Harry quickly launched an attack at Voldemort. Quickly and easily using his claws to slash through both the dark lord’s wand and his arm in one strong swipe. Feeling a deep sense of joy at both the sight of his blood spilling on the ground and the high pitch scream of pain he let loose; it felt really good to be on the opposite side of that for once.

Then still running on what felt like autopilot Harry ‘s other hand reached up and grabbed Voldemort’s face forcing him to kneel down, until it was him looking up at Harry. Seeing this Harry had to pause for a bit, taking in the look of growing terror, as well as utter denial, in the Dark lords eyes before taking a deep breath; breathing in deeper then Harry ever thought possible and holding n in until he could feeling it burn all the way up his body.

As he did this Voldemort began to struggle and lash out in his hold, attempting to use his magic as a way to burn Harry and force him to let go of this hold. But no matter how hard he tried this, no much how magic he poured into make Harry burn it didn’t seem to work in the least bit; in fact to Voldemort’s disbelieve it seemed to have no effect what so ever. Seeing this Voldemort began to scream out at Harry, now pouring his magic into his voice and trying to activate the part in the ritual he had attempted to modify; attempting to make Harry submit and obey him.

“Release me boy! I order you to release me! Know your place and obey me you freak of Nature! I MADE YOU NOW OBEY ME!!” Harry hearing this felt the bloodlust he was still feeling grow and before he could think of doing anything else Harry release the breath he had been hold right in Voldemort’s face. Then immediately found out why it felt like said breath had been burning him when it turned into a deadly stream of bright emerald green fire that hit the now screeching Dark lord right in the middle of his face and continued to burn him until there was nothing left but cinders in Harry’s hands.

Seeing this Harry couldn’t help but blink and stare at his hands a little dumb founded; that was a lot easier than he ever thought it would have been. That is until Harry heard the hurried footstep of what had to be at least a dozen different people. Hearing this, and somehow just knowing it was the deatheaters that were currently in the castle, Harry had two different feeling. One being the fact that he should probably get away while he still had to chance, and the second one being that he should slaughter every one of the vermin that dared keep him prisoner , as well as tortured him, over the last six month period.

Harry didn’t have time to debate on just what he was going to do because before he could even think about putting the first idea in to action the doors, the only one in this circular room, burst open and spells, as well as a good dozen deatheater, came flying into the room.

Seeing this Harry couldn’t help but think, were all of Voldemort’s follows that stupid? What would they have done if their so called lord had been standing there. Their spells would have hit him, and Harry was sure he would have been just delighted about that.

At the same time Harry could help but feel ashamed that they were able to capture him as well. Though he did feel a bit better when he realized it had taken them years to do so, and that it was one of the smarter deatheater that had been the one to manage to do it.

A spell just barely missing him knocked Harry out of his thoughts and caused him to get back into the action; unfortunately for the deatheater that were attacking him. Again Harry decided, at least until he knew just what had happened, acting on instinct would be what was best for him.

So doing just that Harry began to lash out at the death eater attacking him, literally catching their spells and throwing it back at them. Using his claws, tail, and even razor sharp wings to tear them all apart; enjoying the feeling of their blood as it splatter on him. Take pleasure in the looks of terror on their faces, and the screams they let loose as they all died.

Harry continued doing this until ever last deatheater was dead on the ground and it was only then did Harry realize just what he had done. Realized just many people he had just killed with his bare hands…or was it claws.

Swallowing heavily Harry looked at his now clawed hands and was overcome with the sensation of needed to know just what about him had changed, just what he looked like and more importantly just what type of demon Voldemort had transformed him into.

Harry now just needing to know this took off, running through the door and tearing the mansion, he was apparently in, apart looking for something that could help him with this. That is until he found a large mirror in one of the rooms he was tearing apart.

Seeing this mirror Harry slowly approached it and took in his new form; moth slightly agape as he did so. Harry wasn’t sure exactly what he had looked like before the ritual, though he was sure it was quite ghastly because he had been tortured nonstop for apparently six month. But what he look like now left Harry slightly stunned, wide eyed and touching the mirror with his clawed hand in disbelieve.

It took Harry a second to see past all the blood that was coating him, and what it meant, but once he did this Harry was left wide eyes. Harry found that is reflection now stood at a height of almost six foot tall, instead of the barely five foot two he had previously been.

Along with that extra height was a good deal of muscle; more so then he had ever had before. Whereas before he had looked like mostly skin and bones, with a bit of muscle from being a seeker , as well as all the chores he had done, attached to him. But now his build was lean, similar to that of a swimmers or an acrobat, with iron hard muscles; ones that just screamed both fast and deadly predator beware.

His hair was still wild but it looked a lot more natural somehow and fell to his mid back in an almost mane like fashion compared to what it had been. Not only that but it seemed to be even darker than it had been before, if that was possible, and had emerald green streaks down it; streaks that looked to be made from some sort of bright emerald green fire.

Those three things were the most normal changed and features he had now. Harry’s eyes took in how the little skin that wasn’t cover in the scarlet blood of the death eater seemed to glow an almost silver color in the dim light of the room. Then he took in the fact his hands, while narrow and with longer fingers, seemed to have pitch black razor sharp nails at the ends of them; which Harry personally knew to be sharp enough to cut through bones with a single swipe of his hand. After taking in the claws, which seemed to be on both his hands and feet, Harry turned to stare at the three biggest changes his body had under gone.

The first one being the largest and most obvious changes that occurred, and the ones that screamed he wasn’t human. These were the large black and green almost bat like wings. Wings that Harry knew from not that long ago could be as sharp as a blade, and along with that made excellent shields; as the seemed to be magic prove.

The second one being one second most obvious he had undergone, and the one that Harry liked the least, these were spiral like, almost foot long horns on head. Which upon touching Harry found them to be surprisingly warm and rather sensitive to the touch; though at the same time Harry just knew if it came down to it they would also make excellent defense for reasons unknown to him.

The third one was rather stunning but at the same time, for some reason unknown to Harry, it was one of the changes that scared him the most. This was the changes his eyes had gone through. They were still a shade of green but that was the only thing that really stayed the same; and it wasn’t even the same shade of green he had before. His eyes now seemed to be a bit larger then they normally where and were now a rather sinister shade of poison green, or even looking just like the killing curse, as opposed to the bright emerald green they had been before.

That wasn’t even the worst part, nor was it the really terrifying part. No, now his eyes were on set I black back ground instead of the natural white sclera that normal humans had, and had a serpentine slight pupil; that seemed to have flickers of red in it. Harry knew without having to test it in the least bit that his eyes, as they currently were, would have easily struck fear into the hearts of anyone who dared glaze into them.

All and all Harry new looks screamed wild, uncatchable, untamable and utterly captivating in his pure feralness. Harry looking at all this, and remembering just when he had seen such utter wildness before, or one that came close to what he resembled, was when he faced the dragon in the triwizard tournament. And it was with that thought that Harry knew just what he had been transformed into, he was now a Dragon Demon; what type he didn’t know exactly but he knew for sure he was a dragon of sort.

 


End file.
